Svcs 382 to 400
Service 390 Service originally plied from Queen St to Changi Airport On 25th June 1983, as part of the Changi Airport Bus Plan 1983, this service was amended to ply between Holland Terminal and Changi Airport PTB and then amended to ply between Changi Airport to Orchard Rd (Loop) Chang Airport, Temasek Blvd, Raffles Blvd, Raffles Ave, Stamford Rd, Penang Rd, Somerset Rd, Orchard Link, Blvd, Tomlinson Rd, Tanglin Rd, Orchard Rd, Bras Basah Rd, Raffles Blvd, Republic Blvd, Changi Airport. Service was withdrawn on 5th December 1993. Service 391 Changi Pt - Changi Airport Cargo Cplx (Loop) Changi Pt, Upp Changi Rd, Telok Paku Rd, Nicoll Dr, Coastal Rd, Changi Airport Cargo Complex. And return via Coastal Rd, Nicoll Dr, Telok Paku Rd, Upp Changi Rd, Changi Pt. Introduced on 22nd Feb 1981. Service was withdrawn on 25th June 1983 as part of the SBS Changi Airport Bus Plan 1983. Service 392 Somapah - Changi Airport PTB Somapah Int, Upp Changi Rd East, PIE, ECP, Airport Blvd, PTB Basement. And return via Airport Blvd, ECP, PIE, Upp Changi Rd East, Somapah Int. Introduced on 28th June 1981. Service was withdrawn on 25th June 1983 as part of the SBS Changi Airport Bus Plan 1983. Service 393 Somapah - Changi Airport Cargo Cplx (Loop) Somapah Int, Upp Changi Rd East, Loyang Ave, Telok Paku Rd, Nicoll Dr, Coastal Rd, Changi Airport Cargo Cplx. And return via Coastal Rd, Nicoll Dr, Telok Paku Rd, Loyang Ave, Upp Changi Rd East and Somapah Int. Introduced on 28th June 1981. This service was merged with 395 on 2nd November 1981, to form part of Service 395, which will make a loop at Somapah Interchange. Service was withdrawn on 25th June 1983 as part of the SBS Changi Airport Bus Plan 1983. Service 394 Bedok - Changi Airport PTB Bedok Interchange, Bedok North Ave 1, Bedok Sth Rd, Bedok Sth Ave 1, ECP, Airport Blvd, PTB Basement. And return via Airport Blvd, ECP, Bedok Sth Ave 1, Bedok Sth Rd, Bedok Nth Ave 1, Bedok Int. Introduced on 3rd May 1981 and withdrawn on 25th June 1983 as part of the SBS Changi Airport Bus Plan 1983. Service 395 Bedok - Changi Airport Cargo Cplx (Loop) Bedok Int, Bedok Nth Ave 1, Bedok Sth Rd, Bedok Sth Ave 1, ECP, Coastal Rd, Changi Airport Cargo Cplx. And return via Coastal Rd, ECP, Bedok Sth Ave 1, Bedok Sth Rd, Bedok Nth Ave 1, Bedok Int. Introduced on 28st June 1981. This service was merged with 393 on 2nd November 1981, to form part of Service 395, which will make a loop at Somapah Interchange. Service was withdrawn on 25th June 1983 as part of the SBS Changi Airport Bus Plan 1983. Service 400 Shenton Way to Marina Mall (Loop) Introduced on 30 July 1989. Serving the whole of Marina South via Palmer Rd, Anson Rd, Maxwell Rd (express), Marina Stn Rd (express), Marina St, Pl, Blvd, Mall, Gr, Way It was classified as Parks Services before reverting back to normal trunk service. This service was also amended to Marina Gardens Dr (Marina Barrage) & no longer serve Marina Grove, Marina Place & Marina Way as these roads were closed for Marina South Redevelopment. On 24th June 2012, this service was amended to serve Marina Gardens Dr (Gardens by the Bay) instead of Marina Mall.